


Sweet Dreams

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [27]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sequel, Wine daddy, alternate sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Valerius is flustered from his dream and needs time to calm himself. Ava has other ideas.Alternate sequel to "Dare To Dream."
Relationships: Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sccars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccars/gifts).



> For sccars featuring her OC Ava. This is an alternate sequel to "Dare To Dream" which ignores "When Dreams Become Reality." Thank you again! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“Damn.”

Valerius shifted in his chair, cringing at the cool dampness in his pants. The end result of a rather spectacular wet dream. He brought a hand up to his face, palming it in exasperation for a long moment before he grudgingly forced himself to rise.

Trudging into his bathroom, he got out of his dirty clothing and cleaned himself up, a very displeased look on his face at the state he was in. He hadn’t had a dream like that in ages. Likely not since his teen years as he could recall. It was embarrassing and the consul was quite thankful that no one had walked in on him like that.

Given the hour, he decided to skip the bath no matter how much his tub called to him. He’d love nothing more than a candlelit bath with a glass of wine and his favorite bath oils, but alas, Valerius knew he had work in the morning and that getting to sleep soon would be in his best interest. He hated it, but he was still a responsible adult at least.

Valerius did, however, allow himself one indulgence. He wrapped himself in the soft silk of his robe and poured himself one last glass of wine for the night. Alcohol in hand, he stepped out onto the balcony to enjoy just a few minutes of peace to calm himself down before he slept. The wine was a soothing balm that he treasured sip by glorious sip.

The moon was high in the sky over Vesuvia and he exhaled a deep breath, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders slowly. His mind wandered in the process and Valerius found it drifting back to that dream. God, she was beautiful. The way she’d moaned for him as he took her on his desk…

Valerius shook his head quickly, pulling himself back from that train of thought. No, damn it. Calm. Collected. Don’t think about the dream. Don’t think about the dream. But Ava was so gorgeous…

The consul made a frustrated sound, then downed the last of the wine in his glass angrily. He felt himself getting flustered again and didn’t care for it in the slightest. How was he supposed to sleep after a dream like that? How was he supposed to get it out of his head?

“Trouble sleeping?”

The all-too-familiar voice had his head jerking toward the left, in the direction it had come from. There on the balcony beside his was Ava, idly playing with what appeared to be a crystal ball that she was holding in her hands. She wore a robe just like the one Valerius had seen in his dream and he felt his body traitorously stirring with interest at the sight of the woman.

“Ah, no. I haven’t been to bed just yet,” he replied with as much decorum as he could muster given the circumstances.

“You don’t have to be in a bed to sleep, Valerius.” Ava turned to face him, the moonlight shining down upon her and making his thoughts trail off. He caught himself mentally comparing her to a goddess before her words registered properly. He sighed as quietly as he could manage.

“True. Very true. I apparently dozed off in my desk. Perhaps I should make it a habit to go to bed earlier.” He had to concede her point at least even if he was reluctant to do so on the grounds that he didn’t want to delve too deeply into the reminder of what he’d experienced while sleeping at his desk. That wasn’t something he was keen to reveal to anyone let alone Ava herself.

Her lips curled in a grin as she watched him from her balcony, rolling the clear crystal ball between her hands idly. She seemed to make even those simple movements appear graceful and almost hypnotizing to watch. “Did you not sleep well then while you were having your impromptu nap, my dear consul?”

Despite his efforts to suppress it, he felt the heat flooding his cheeks and was all too thankful for the distance between them as well as the cover of darkness to mask his reaction. He cleared his throat in an effort to steady his voice before replying. “Not as such, no.”

“Ah. Pity. Did you not enjoy your dream then?” Valerius froze as she posed the inquiry, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit as he stared at her. That little grin had a hint of mischief and wickedness to it that put the consul on edge. There was just something about it…

“I didn’t dream.” It was a lie and, judging by the look on her face, she knew it. He was quick to add onto his original statement. “Well, if I did, I don’t remember it.”

“Hm. Indeed? That’s a shame. I’ll just have to try harder next time.” She still didn’t believe him, but her words struck a chord in Valerius that had his eyes widening as he watched her hands move. The crystal ball vanished.

“I’m sorry, what?” Valerius managed to speak at least, but it didn’t appear as if Ava was willing to give him any answers. It seemed more like she wanted to toy with him and Valerius didn’t appreciate it.

“Pleasant dreams, Valerius.” With a parting wink and smirk, Ava disappeared off of her balcony, leaving the consul on his own to stare at the place she’d been just moments before.

She couldn’t possibly have been implying what he thought she had been…could she? Valerius wasn’t an expert in the ways of witchcraft or magic by any means so he couldn’t say for sure, but if Ava had somehow been responsible for that dream…

Despite the mortification that lurked within him at the very idea, the consul’s mind was filled with all the possibilities of what could happen if she was responsible. Now he was more riled up than ever, wide awake as his thoughts raced. So much for sleep.

“Damn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
